paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra's New Ride
The story opens on a crisp fall afternoon at the Lookout. Ryder and the dogs are doing the safety inspection on the vehicles while Tundra and Princess are down at the pup park with the puppies. As Ryder is finishing up, the pup pad starts to ring. "Hello, Ryder here" he answers. "Hi Ryder, it's Jake" is heard on the other end. Jake asks Ryder if Tundra can come up to the resort for some safety training with Cooper so she can be ready to go for the start of ski season. Ryder says "of course, I'll have Tundra come up there after she gets back from the park with the pups". Jake thanks Ryder and hangs up. Ryder walks by Rocky's truck and sees Rocky getting ready to wash it. "Hey Rocky, need some help?" Ryder asks. "Sure Ryder" Rocky replies. While they're washing the truck (Rocky trying his best to stay dry) Ryder asks if Tundra can go to Jake's Mountain for some safety training. "Tundra's been itching to go back to the mountain" Rocky says. "I hope she's not rushing it" he adds. At the pup park, the pups are having their usual fun while Princess and Tundra are sitting under one of the trees. "Well Princess, it's about time for me to go back to work" Tundra says. "I admire you Tundra" Princess replies. "It's just been a few months and you're already ready to hit the slopes again". "Don't worry, I'll be taking it easy until I'm back up to speed" Tundra answers back. Just then, their pup tags light up. "Tundra and Princess, report to the lookout" Ryder's voice calls out. The girls gather up the pups and head for the lookout. Shortly afterwards, they arrive to find Ryder and Rocky waiting for them. "Tundra, Jake called and asked that you report to the ski resort for some safety training with Cooper". Rocky is waiting with his truck to drive Tundra up to Jake's. "Hop in snowpup" Rocky says. Tundra hops into the truck and the two of them take off. Meanwhile, Ryder goes into his garage and the door closes behind him. It opens briefly for Ryder to hang a sign on the door "Work in Progress, Do Not Disturb". The dogs come running by and notice the sign. "Wonder what Ryder's up to" Rubble asks the others. Chase replies "Must be important, otherwise he wouldn't ask to be disturbed" Up at the ski resort, Tundra, Cooper and Jake are going through their training while Rocky watches from the sidelines. After a couple of hours, the training ends and a very tired and sore Tundra walks over to Rocky "Ow, do I need a rubdown tonight" Tundra says. "I hurt in places I didn't even know I had". "Been a while, hey snowpup?" Rocky says. "Yeah, but it was good to get back at it. I just hope the pups understand that mom wants to go back to work" Tundra says. Our two friends climb into Rocky's truck and head back to the lookout. Rocky and Tundra arrive back at the Lookout and notice the sign on the door of Ryder's garage. "I wonder what he's up to?" Tundra asks. "Don't ask me" Rocky replies. Just then, the doors open and Ryder comes out pushing a new vehicle. "Wow Ryder, it looks great" Tundra and Rocky say. "Who's it for" Tundra asks. "It's for you, Tundra" Ryder replies. "Me?" Tundra says in total disbelief. "Yes, you" Ryder replies back. The vehicle is a purple snow car with six all-terrain tires. In the back is storage for Tundra's gear and also a back seat with special pup seats. "Just in case you want to ride the pups down to the park or the beach" Ryder says. "Not only can it go anywhere on snow, it can also go through mud and can float on water" Ryder tells Tundra as she gets behind the driver's seat. "You'll need a few lessons before you can drive on your own, but you'll do fine" Ryder says. Tundra walks around the vehicle and notices a little surprise on the back bumper. Next to the 08 vehicle ID is a bumper sticker that says "Future Paw Patrol Pups On Board". "Come on Rocky, we have to show the pups" Tundra says. They head inside the lookout and bring the pups out. "WOW! and Awesome" are the two most heard words. "Tundra, there's one more surprise" Ryder says. Ryder has Tundra climb up in the cockpit and has her push one of the buttons. From out of the back, a canopy pops out to cover up the pups seating area. "Now, I've seen everything" Tundra says. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories